La noche nace en Grimmauld Place
by Jirka
Summary: Los sentimientos de Draco hacia Sirius vacilan entre el amor y la obsesión. Ahora, tras haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro, el joven Black regresa a la vida aristocrática a la que por sangre pertenece. Two-shot. AU, mundo muggle. He modificado la edad de Sirius de modo que éste le saque tan sólo unos años a Draco.


La noche nace en Grimmauld Place y desde allí se eleva para abrazar el cielo de Londres. Frente al número doce he construido mi diminuto reino: allí dejo caer mis horas, sobre el caudal de una ciudad en la que siempre llueve. Una carretera profunda como un precipicio me separa de los gastados escalones. Los coches se suceden y forman una luz única y permanente. No importa. Muerdo el cuero de uno de mis guantes y tiro hasta que mi mano lo abandona por completo. El frío, que ya ha desconectado las terminaciones nerviosas de mi rostro, lame mis dedos con su lengua de lija. El chasquido del encendedor resuena por encima del ruido mecánico de la calle. El cigarro tiembla entre mis labios mientras lo enciendo. La primera calada araña mi garganta y yo miro hacia las ventanas, por donde apenas se filtra la luz del interior. La suciedad resbala por la fachada húmeda; la noble y ancestral casa de los Black derrama lágrimas turbias.

Hace tres años que no nos cruzamos. Él abandonó la universidad después de su segundo curso y la familia le perdió la pista. Pero ahora el hijo pródigo ha vuelto, y la enorme casa que es su herencia lo resguarda en su interior del resto de la civilización. Quiero verte. Por favor, aparece.

El móvil vibra en mi bolsillo y consigue poner fin a mi cita con la puerta más ajada de toda Inglaterra.

-Vuelve. –ordena la voz de Lucius Malfoy. Después, su respiración. –El traje que encargué para ti en Lyon. Ése aún no te lo has puesto. Tráelo.

-Sí, padre.

-Y ese vino tan desagradable, el que tanto aprecia la madre de tu amigo.

-En seguida.

Saco las llaves del coche y pulso el botón que desactiva la seguridad. Respiro por un momento el aroma de los asientos, apoyándome contra el volante. Siempre me siento cansado cuando dejo atrás mi enfermiza vía de contacto con Sirius. No puedo evitar pensar en que quizás salga a la calle tan pronto como yo la haya dejado atrás. El corazón se me encoge.

Llego a la residencia de la universidad y apenas saludo a aquellos con los que me cruzo. Estoy tiritando. Tan pronto como cruzo el umbral de mi dormitorio comienzo a desembarazarme de la ropa. Entro en la ducha antes de que el agua esté caliente sólo para sentir el contraste y estremecerme. El vaho que danza a mi alrededor me reconcilia con el mundo y permanezco bajo el agua unos cuarenta minutos. Tendré que conducir deprisa para no incurrir en la ira de mi padre.

Me observo ante el espejo mientras seco mi pelo con la toalla. Siento rabia al percibir que ya nunca valoro mi aspecto si no es para preguntarme qué pensaría él. Me sonrojo y agradezco que no haya nadie presente. Busco el traje en el armario, que todavía esta cubierto por la funda de tela clara en la que lo recibí. Es negro y estrecho, con chaqueta de corte oriental. Se pliega sobre la izquierda y cuatro botones de oro oscuro la cierran. Me paso la mano por el cabello y pienso en cuánto más lo dejaré crecer y en cuánto más podré parecerme a Lucius. Las puntas, todavía húmedas, desprenden gotas sobre mi cuello. Una vez vestido, el sello de los Malfoy regresa a mis dedos. Acaricio la serpiente impresa y siento ese mismo contacto bajo la ropa, allí donde la tinta la dibuja sobre mi piel.

Entro en casa sobre las nueve de la noche. El servicio corre de aquí para allá preparando todas las fases de la velada, desde la cena hasta las últimas copas. Mi padre repasa instrucciones con el mayordomo mientras se abrocha los gemelos. En él se concentra toda la luz de la habitación, como si de una hermosa escultura de hielo se tratara. El cabello tan pálido, rigurosamente peinado hacia atrás. El pañuelo verde con el escudo de la familia asomando sobre la camisa. No me dirige la mirada; mi llegada no es un acontecimiento, tan sólo lo esperado.

-Te sienta bien. –dice. –Prepárate para recibir a los invitados.

Entrego el vino a una doncella y me permito subir a mi antigua habitación. Preside el cuarto mi amplia cama, donde tantos días pasé con la vista fija en el techo. La adolescencia me sacude por un momento y pienso en encender el ordenador y buscar a Sirius en internet. Suspiro. Si alguna vez me pertenecí, ya no lo recuerdo. La cama se hunde ligeramente bajo mi peso. Busco tabaco en el cajón de la mesilla de noche y enciendo un cigarro, esta vez aromático. Colgada de la puerta está la corbata de mi uniforme de secundaria, con los colores de la escuela. Inmediatamente me retrotraigo a la última vez que los ojos de mi primo se clavaron en los míos. La pequeña sonrisa burlona y la ofensiva reverencia. Yo lo busqué infinitas veces después de aquello, pero dejé de existir en su reducido y retorcido mundo. Incluso anhelaba su desprecio. Pero otro recuerdo se cierne sobre estos recuerdos blandos hasta hacerlos trizas: el sexo con Blaise y el nombre de Sirius silenciado en mi garganta. Siento cómo mis hombros se tensan y cómo mi mano se cierra sobre mi rodilla, inquieta. Que no sea el momento adecuado sólo me produce mayor excitación. Que Blaise pueda llamar a la puerta en cualquier momento sólo me empuja todavía más a hacerlo. De hecho, lo quiero aquí. Mis labios se tensan en una sonrisa mientras marco su número. Tarda tres tonos en contestar mi llamada.

-Draco. – dice nada más descolgar.

-¿Dónde estás? –intuyo que en el coche, y que tiene puesto el manos libres. -¿Vienes ya?

-Pareces contento. –lo escucho sonreír. -¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-Blaise. –Mis dedos juegan ya con la cremallera de los pantalones.

-A dos calles de tu casa, Malfoy. No te impacientes.

Cuelgo el teléfono y me recuesto sobre la cama. Estiro los brazos y acaricio el edredón, separando un poco las piernas. Esperar me la pone dura. Calculo que tengo una hora para jugar antes de tener que entrar en escena. Enredo los dedos en mi pelo para tener la mano derecha ocupada. Comienzo a sentir calor.

Blaise no tarda y entra sin llamar. Esboza una media sonrisa desde la puerta, una mano en el bolsillo y la otra siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula. Se acerca un poco más y ya reconozco su perfume en el aire. Desabrocho mi chaqueta despacio y echo un vistazo al cigarro a punto de consumirse desde el borde de la mesilla. Blaise apoya la rodilla en la cama y se inclina sobre mí, con una mano en mi pecho. Sus dedos se introducen en el espacio entre dos botones, rozando mi piel con tanta suavidad que no puedo sino estremecerme. Su respiración prende fuego a mi cuello. Tengo que morderme los labios. Por fin lo miro. Nos miramos.

Sujeto su rostro con fuerza, clavando ligeramente los dedos. Acaricio sus labios llenos con los míos una y otra vez, hasta sentir cómo su cuerpo comienza a suplicarme en un lenguaje muy ajeno a él. Me atraviesa con los ojos cuando por fin entro en su boca y agarra presto mis muñecas. Pienso que mi miembro va a dejarme una quemadura sobre la piel contra la que choca. Doblo una de mis piernas y presiono el bulto caliente que guarda entre las suyas. Blaise gime, pillado por sorpresa, y muerde mi labio inferior. Libero una de mis manos sólo para encerrarla bajo su ropa interior. Suspiro al sentir el saludo de su miembro y centro mis dedos en masajear la parte más suave. Él jadea ahora junto a mi oído, vulnerable, y el dominio lo abandona para ponerse de mi parte. Lo empujo y me siento sobre él. Soplo sobre mi rostro para apartar el cabello, que sólo flota y cae de nuevo para ocultar mis ojos. Y ahí está, esa fuerza de la naturaleza que es la belleza voluptuosa de Blaise, toda fuego y gracia. Saco a la luz su polla y la masturbo rápido e intenso. Zabini gruñe sin apartar sus ojos de mí y yo le levanto la ropa para deleitarme con la visión de su torso.

Pero alguien golpea la puerta desde el otro lado.

-Señorito, se requiere su presencia en el primer piso. Por favor, tenga la amabilidad de salir de su cuarto.

El tono condescendiente del mayordomo de mi padre siempre me lleva a imaginarme lo agradable que sería golpear su cabeza repetidamente contra el cemento, observando cómo se deshace hasta alcanzar el grosor de una hoja de papel. Chasqueo la lengua y envuelvo con ambas manos la erección de Blaise. Él recuesta la cabeza y cierra los ojos, burlándose en silencio de mi enfado. Poco después, ambos estamos ante el espejo borrando las huellas del encuentro. Observo de reojo a Blaise: es más alto que yo. Aunque sus rasgos son suaves, exhala un aire mucho más masculino que el mío. Viste un traje gris de corte italiano, con una camisa negra que cubre casi por completo la piel de su cuello. El cabello se le ondula a la altura de los hombros. Respiro profundamente. Yo todavía no me he corrido.

Entonces Blaise me apoya contra el espejo. Coloca la mano sobre mi cuello y me besa de nuevo. La idea de comenzar mi papel de joven anfitrión se me hace ahora mucho más pesada. Quiero quedarme con él y marcharme de mí mismo. Blaise vive en ese extraño lugar entre el amante y el amigo: desconozco su vida más allá de la cama que comparte conmigo y, desde luego, no podría importarme menos. Pero mientras siento su cuerpo contra el mío no sé de un refugio más cálido; no sé de un bienestar mayor. Lo separo y me aseguro ante el espejo de que estoy siendo Draco Malfoy. Blaise abre la puerta y me cede el paso. Encabezo la marcha hacia el salón: es hora de arrojar perlas a los cerdos.

La noche transcurre veloz cuando estás ausente y te abandonas a la automatización. Encuentro caras conocidas y caras que he olvidado. Recibo un asentimiento de mi padre y una indicación visual de a quién debo acercarme ahora. Obedezco y estrecho manos. Beso guantes de seda y bajo los ojos, seductor. Blaise bromea alrededor del tímido de Nott, mientras las chicas combaten sutilmente por el puesto de honor junto a ellos. Un camarero me ofrece una copa y yo tomo dos. Escucho que la puerta se abre tras de mí. Una exclamación de sorpresa recorre el salón como una ola hasta erizar mi nuca. Busco el rostro de mi padre y lo leo como si de un libro se tratase. Veo la crispación en sus labios, el cálculo en los ojos. No puedo prestar atención a los susurros que proclaman su nombre porque mi corazón late con demasiada fuerza, pero tampoco lo necesito. Sus pasos resuenan sobre el mármol cada vez más cerca. Aprieto los dientes y trago. Voy a girarme antes de resultar todavía más obvio, pero entonces noto su mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Hola, primo. –murmura. Luego pasa de largo en dirección al señor de la casa, y mis ojos se quedan anclados a su espalda.

Sé que si llega a prolongarse el contacto lo más probable es que mis piernas me hubieran traicionado. Sirius.


End file.
